Un nuevo amanecer
by sakura-chan-haruno
Summary: Es un fic sobre Sakura, donde ella esta enamorada de sasuke como siempre...luego veran lo que sigue XD Tambien esta Itachi n.n...espero les guste...dejen comentarios! XD Es algo OOC XD


Amanecía en la Aldea de Konoha…dos jóvenes estaban caminando por un bosque en las afueras de la Aldea ya dicha.

Una joven pelirosada camina junto a un pelinegro por un bosque bastante frondoso, las hojas de los árboles se dejaban apreciar a la luz del sol al amanecer. El rocío de las hojas le daba un toque mas brillante a los árboles, lo cual daba una sensación de que el amanecer junto con los árboles era hermoso, tampoco se podía dejar de lado el río, que brillaba y reflejaba el sol de una forma muy bella…

- Que bien que salimos a caminar…pero lo que molesta es que sea temprano Itachi-san- dice la joven mientras caminaba

- Deja de quejarte pequeña, el amanecer es algo indescriptible, y te lo estas perdiendo- mira hacia adelante

La joven ve al horizonte y quedo impresionada estaba frente a ella y no le había dado importancia- Es bello…nunca lo vi

- Es porque no pones voluntad para levantarte, llevas durmiendo siempre muchas horas y desaprovechas el día- dijo Itachi percatándose que triunfaría de todas formas

- Pero -Sakura intenta encontrar un pretexto, pero se da cuenta que lo que él dijo era la pura verdad- Sasuke no se despertó -hace puchero y luego prosigue-y tu lo dejas dormir

- Él entreno toda la noche, supongo que merecia un poco de descanso, pero de seguro ya se despertó- dijo con una sonrisa de costado

-Tienes razón…-seguían caminando por el bosque hasta estar a orilla del río

Pero, de repente escucha un ruido entre unos arbustos que había detrás de ellos. Ambos se ponen a la defensa. Itachi se pone delante de Sakura para protegerla. De repente, ese "algo" de entre los arbustos sale de golpe. Sakura se asusta y cierra los ojos por miedo…

-Es solo un conejo…- dijo Itachi al darse cuenta de que Sakura se había asustado

Abre los ojos despacio por miedo a que Itachi haya hecho una broma y que no sea cierto. Cuando visualiza a ese "algo" se dio cuenta de que Itachi decía la verdad, era un conejillo pequeño de color blanco como la nieve y suave como el algodón- Ah…que lindo- sonrie y se acerca despacio al conejo y lo toma entre sus manos, luego lo acaricia- Que bonito que es…¿me lo puedo quedar Itachi-san?

- De ninguna manera, hará desastre en la mansión. Yo no pienso limpiar todo, porque Sasuke y tu se las juegan para que yo limpie todo el desastre que hacen. Aunque tu eres la mas irresponsable- le da un golpecito en la cabeza

- Vamos Itachi –hizo puchero

- Dije que no, y cuando digo que no es no- dijo con un tono de irritación, Sakura lo estaba por sacar de las casillas

Le sale una vena, pero luego ve al conejo, parecía que estaría mejor libre, a Sakura no le gustaba enjaular a los animales...prefería que sean libres…- Lo liberaré…- suelta al conejo y este vuelve a donde pertenecía

Mira hacia el horizonte y nota que el amanecer ya paso- No te pongas caprichosa, volvamos a la mansión- la toma de la mano y la jala para que ella haga caso

- ¿Pero tan rápido?- dijo asombrada por la actitud rara de Itachi

Itachi comenzó a caminar por ende Sakura como tenia una de las manos tendida por la de Itachi tuvo que seguirlo

Sakura se enfada-"Que pesado" Vamos Itachi-san quedémoslos, onegai!- lo zamarrea

El joven seguía mirando hacia el frente- No me hagas enfadar Sakura

*suspira* Bueno, vamos…me rindo- dijo Sakura dándose por vencida

Itachi no dice nada y siguen caminando pero más rápidamente

_Llegan a la mansión Uchiha_

Sakura abre la puerta- ¿Sasuke-kun?- lo llama al joven, pero no obtiene respuesta- Al parecer no esta…se habrá ido a entrenar…-susurra

Itachi ya había entrado en la casa y escucha lo dicho por la joven por mas que fue un susurro- Si, se fue a entrenar seguramente- cierra la puerta

Bueno…*piensa* Mmm…Itachi-san…¿Quieres ver una película? –lo mira desde lo bajo ya que ella era de menor estatura que él

Bueno, de terror que sea- desafiando a Sakura

"Chaaa!!! Odio las películas de terror! ¡¿Que hago?!" Bueno, una de terror "Que hice!!! Odio las de terror!"

Pero no largues a llorar pequeña- hace una sonrisa de costado

Le sale una vena- Claro que no!- lo toma de la ropa y camina hasta el sillón que tenia en frente la televisión

Se caminar- dijo casi riéndose

Se me olvido ja- se sienta

También se sienta en el sillón, coloca la película y enciende la televisión

"Ahora prepárate para lo que viene! Cualquier cosa cierras los ojos y te haces la que duermes!"- propone la inner de la pelirosada

"Si, si, si buena idea chaaa!"- le dice Sakura a su inner- Vaya…tiene una trama interesante la película- haciéndose la que le interesa la película y esta por morirse de miedo en realidad

- Espera a ver el final- le dice el joven sin despegar los ojos de la película

- Bien –pasa la película y en una parte aparece que un monstruo descuartiza a un humano sin piedad – "Waa!!!!"- cierra los ojos de repente y sin querer se aferra al brazo de Itachi por el miedo que le provoco la escena

Itachi nota lo que sucedió con Sakura y apaga la televisión - No tengas miedo pequeña, solo es ficción

Sakura tiembla- L-lo siento…- se aparta- Me parece …que… iré a afuera…

Itachi: Debe de ser lo mejor- se escucha un golpe de una puerta que se cierra

- ¡Volví —exclamó Sasuke, acercándose a ambos jóvenes y haciéndoles un gesto de saludo.

- Ho-hola, Sasuke-kun- saludó Sakura entrecortadamente, porque la llegada del chico la había agarrado de sorpresa y se había puesto nerviosa.

- Ohayo- dice Itachi despreocupado

- ¿Qué paso Sakura?- se acerca hacia ella tomándola de los hombros

- B-bueno…solo…un susto…nada mas ^^ -intenta calmarse pero el que Sasuke este cerca la incomodaba un poco y la ponía muy nerviosa

- ¿Porque no vas con Sakura a caminar por ahí?- sugiere Itachi

- Debemos almorzar nii-san- le recuerda Sasuke a su hermano

- Bien…lo preparare- se dirige a la cocina y comienza a preparar el almuerzo

- Bien, veamos un poco de TV- Sasuke se sienta, enciende la televisión y se reproduce la película

- Waaa!!!!- Sakura pega un salto y se tira sobre Sasuke

- Sakura...solo es...una película de Disney- dijo sorprendido ante el acto de la joven

- ¿Que?- dijo sorprendida, ya que supuestamente estaba la película de terror- "Ese Itachi habrá cambiado la película!! Ya vera!"

- Tranquila- intenta calmarla

- Lo siento- se levanta- Es que…bueno…estaba mi llavero en el piso -se ríe para disimular "Fiuu me salve!"

- Ahh- ve que había un llavero en el piso y se lo entrega a Sakura- Toma

- Gracias- le sonríe y luego toma el llavero y lo guarda

- Ya esta el almuerzo- los llama a ambos jóvenes para que se acercaran a comer


End file.
